Harry Potter and the Crossing of the Paths
by Wynd
Summary: Harry Potter is destined to join the Fellowship of the Ring (yes, from Lord of the Rings) and their quest to cast the One Ring into Mount Doom. PLEASE R&R! This is my first story! :D


Harry Potter and the Crossing of the Paths  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is my first time doing a fan fic O.o Please R&R so I can tell how I'm doing! Thanx! :D In case you're wondering, this takes place after the Fellowship of the Ring and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Unlike in FOTR, the fellowship is not broken.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, names, locations, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Harry Potter bellowed, after his aunt's insulting of his parents had finally gone too far. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" Harry ran upstairs, bewitched his trunk and schoolthings to make them featherlight, and ran out the door. He furiously charged to the forests.  
  
Now, as you might have already noticed, something is wrong with Harry Potter. First of all, there is something you must know about him. As you may have already guessed, Harry is a wizard who will be beginning his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September. Harry is also famous in the wizard world for something he cannot even remember. The dark lord, Voldemort, had killed his parents with a curse called _avada kedvra_ and had then turned on little Harry to finish him off. But, something about Harry caused the curse to backfire and it seemingly destroyed Voldemort. Soon after, Harry had been sent to live with his only living relatives: Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.  
  
The Dursleys loved nothing more than tormenting Harry and ridiculing his lost parents, and tonight they had gone too far. In a rage, he had not realized that he had broken wizard law by using magic outside of school. Now, as the Dursley household and Privet Drive became farther and farther away, Harry had realized what he done. Knowing that he would be expelled, Harry hopped onto his broom and flew deep into the forest.  
  
What Harry did not know is that he was not intended to return to Hogwarts that year anyway. He did not know that a potion had been slipped into his drink that would make him unrational and cause him to leave Privet Drive. He did not know that the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had plans for him to go on an adventure for the wizard Gandalf.   
  
As night fell, Harry landed in a clearing and propped his cloak on a stick to make a makeshift tent. Feeling exhausted, he instantly fell into a deep slumber and didn't even notice when the wind knocked over his tent. He did wake, however, when a group of creatures, apparently running from something, tripped over him.   
  
"Ow" yelled Harry "Who's there?"  
  
He saw four small creatures come over and grab him, then shove him in a ditch with them. "Shhhh! Be quiet!," a voice hissed, "The ringwraiths are coming!" Looking upon the faces of the creatures, he saw that they were like small humans with pointy ears, curly hair, and large feets. At the look of terror upon their faces, he shut up and leaned back in the ditch with them. In the distant, he could hear the hooves of a group of horses that were obviously coming their way.  
  
With a crash of hooves and some horrible shrieks, 'black riders' bounded into the clearing. Harry could hear them searching for something. He noticed that three of the little men had pushed himself and another man behind them, as if protecting them.  
  
After several tense minutes, the riders had finally left. The small creatures let out sighs of relief. One came up to Harry and said, "Hello, are you Harry Potter? I'm Frodo, and these are my friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin!" indicating the other men.  
  
Harry, dumbstruck, looked at the men in the light for the first time. They were about half his height and looked around his age. Having nothing else to say, he asked "Excuse me for asking, but _what_ are you and how do you know my name?!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "We are hobbits from Hobbiton in the Shire! And you, Harry Potter, are here to help us with our quest!"  
  
  



End file.
